Collission of different happiness
by Emo-Helena
Summary: the story is about a boy and a girl finding their happiness. And that happiness they look for lies in each other's company. Reviews Puhleezz!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hello people! please be patient with this fanfic because it's only my first time to write a fic and I'm sorry for the storytelling style. I'll try to improve it. Anyway, this fic is about a girl and a boy finding their happiness. I still don't know what to write next. and how will it proceed or how will it end. I think this will be only up to 10 or less chapters. if by any chance, I will have ideas in my head I'll continue it and fate will decide. Thanks and enjoy!!**

****

"Good morning Heiomachi!!!!!" shouted a bubbly blonde girl named Kouzuki Miyu. She was just waking up from a deep slumber and now greeting the whole place with a smile. She is in 4th year high school and is 16 years of age.

This girl lives in a very simple but cute house with her parents and her ever loyal dog she named Rei.

Rei was a 2-year old chow chow given to her by her grandmother on her 13th birthday and Rei served as Miyu's best friend and she even treated Rei as her own brother (a\n: Rei is a boy. sorry forgot to mention!). Everyday Miyu feeds Rei and bathed him.

Miyu's parents worked in some kind of excavation site not so far from the village. there, they dig up ancient artifacts from the ancient civilization in their country.

That's why their house is full of weird stone things her mom and dad dug up. Miyu really is thankful she is not like her mom and dad.

"Good morning mom. Good morning dad!" she said as she kissed her parents.

"Hey you woke up late. Look it's already 7:00." Her mom said while giving her her plate.

"Really? I did not notice. I must hurry or I'll be late! I don't want that to happen. Mom why d'you not wake me up?"

Miyu was never been late in her entire life. She wants to study before the start of classes. Miyu was really intelligent and wise and was the 2nd in the rank.

Why not the first? because another student is seated and won't surrender the throne. That student is incredibly smart and HE also is so rich and famous in school.

"I did but you just snuggled up your covers. I did that twice"

"ooohhh!!!!" Miyu shouted while standing.

"will you not eat?" asked her father.

"After I took a bath dad." She answered. She headed to the bathroom door and slammed it.

_' oohh!! one minute I was happy and now I look like a cow... oh what will I do? I need to hurry up. I only had 30 minutes to fix myself, no time for studies?? no it can't be!'_

After several minutes Miyu emerged from the bathroom and directly went to her room, again, slamming the door.

"Dad, I'm going! Just tell jim I'll just use my car. Ren is driving. We'll just go to school together" Called a tall, chocolate-colored hair boy to his father who was eating breakfast in a long antique table inside a big and spacious room with 4 maids standing in the background.

Ren is the boy's older cousin.

"okay. Just be careful. I told you to get your license so you can drive." said an old bald man dropping his fork to talk to his son.

"Dad, I'll get it after our graduation. I'ts not that long. see ya!! bye!!"

Kanata Saoinji is the son of the richest and wealthiest man in Heiomachi. Kanata is very rich and had traveled around the world and has everything a person would dream for. He studies at Heiomachi high school and already in 4th year.

He really was a handsome boy eversince. Kanata's mom died while giving birth to him.

He grew up with boys and long for motherly love which he got from his nanny, Reiko who passed away after a heart attack and now the only girl he trusted was his childhood best friend and crush, Akira Kouji.

Akira was 2 years older than Kanata but Kanata did not care, all he knows is he likes to be with her and is safe by her side. Akira always treats Kanata as her little brother and this disappoints Kanata who was really attracted to her.

Kanata always wonder if an older lady can fall for a man younger than her. Until this day, Kanata still keep his love for Akira even though Akira is already engaged with an entrepeneur.

"Ren, please be careful. Master Houshou doesn't want any damage with the car." said their driver to ren who was getting the car key.

"Don't worry, I'm a professional driver." ren said, smiling.

"Yeah, count on him, Shin." Kanata said while patting his driver's shoulder assuringly.

"Okay, here is the key. Have a safe trip masters."

On the road Rren and Kanata were busy chatting. The raod was full of zooming cars and taxis here and there.

Ren was checking his phone when suddenly Kanata shouted beside him.

"Ren stop!!!"

Ren stepped on the brake and was bathing in sweat.

"Whaaat???" Asked Ren who was still confused by the sudden loudness of voice.

"You nearly bumped a girl!! Did you not see the red light??" Kanata responded to his cousin's question. Kanata's face was reddening with anger.

"Sorry!!! I was just reading honeybunch's message!!"

"Honeybunch??"

The car continued to drive at the sight of the green light.

"Yeah. My new girlfriend, Asuka."

"New girlfriend?? you're such a playboy huh?"

Ren nearly had a bunch girlfriends in his lifetime. Almost every month he has a new girlfriend. While our Kanata don't even dare to court a girl or talk to one. He's such a quiet type.

At last they are safe in the school grounds and in time for the bell to ring.

"See ya later couz!!" Shouted Ren while Giving the car key to Kanata. "Giving you these so that we're surely meet later"

whew!! I'm finished already!! I'm so glad I'm done. Hey I'm really willing to accept reviews good or bad. And you can help me do the next chapters just e-mail me and tell me what do you want to happen in the next chapters. Because I don't like much thingking, and I'm not that good in stories!! thank you!!

**-HELENA- **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the next chapter of white lies, black skies. we had this fun activity in school where I met my best friend. And now I'm applying it to this next chapter because I find the activity cute and meaningful. My teacher said that through this activity, we develope our inter-acting skills and would help us to have more friends. By the way the activity is called "New friends with Old Mates". Enjoy! reviews please!**

While going to the classroom Kanata met miss blonde, long-haired know-it-all talking with her 'friendly' friends outside the room. Kanata just continued his walking cause he knows that miss know-it-all's friends will again "play" with him. especially the short-haired one who's fond of calling him Christine's sweetheart

Kanata wasgetting closer and closer to them. Miss know-it-all looked at him with a what-are-you-looking-at? look. And Kanata just shot her his deadly glare and he cntinued through the classroom not even bothering to stay longer.

Kanata and Miyu (miss know-it-all) were mortal enemies since first grade.

They are switching positions in the rank. If Miyu was the first, Kanata would be the second and if Kanata was the first, Miyu would be the second. But almost everytime, Kanata was the first.

Their classmates would tease them but not so long when Christine arrived. Chritine was known to be the girl with her heart only for Kanata. Christine really love Kanata not because he is handsome and smart but for his qualities and attributes.

They all know that She is the president of the **"kanata-kun aishiteru fans club"**And can lift up a rocket ship if heartbroken or someone would tease somebody to Kanata.

Christine is also rich so famous in school so sometimes she thinks they were meant for each other.

"Okay class!! listen up! we'll be doing a fun activity today." cried ms. Mizuno, Their homeroom and math teacher.

"This will let you know your classmates more and maybe you can make new friends with your old classmates.This will help you be more socially responsible and aware. And so that you will be more confident on talking to other people. Or maybe find your true love!! hahaha!! no more joking. I have two boxes here that has papers with numbers." She said while holding up two boxes so the whole class will see.

"You will all pick a paper from these boxes and go back to your seats okay? Let's start with you Shinja, then you follow." She then pointed to the girl at the back of Shinja.

One by one the students picked and curiousness was never removed from their faces. They were all thinking of what to ask to their classmates.

Christine prayed and prayed so that Kanata would be her partner and when she reached the box, she carefully lift a paper and closed her eyes and prayed deeply.

We all hope that Christine would have her wish.

"Now let me knowwho else doesn't have a paper?" She looked at everyone and concluding that everyone has she said,"So everyone has, you may notice that your chairs has numbers and an extra chair right? May I ask you now to go to the seat that corresspond to your numbers. **QUIETLY!!**"

She knows that her class can't stand a minute without talking and ths made it harder for her to handle this section. Miyu got seat number 7 and still waiting for her partner. nervousness was covering her whole body and enveloping her mind.

_'Hope this nightmare ends! but I still wonder who will I interview. hmmmm...'_

Next thing She knew it she is mr. son-of-the-devil sat on the chair in front of her and flashed her his smile that makes Miyu want to kill him. Miyu never believed her eyes.

Kanata only smirked at her which Miyu think that he has some dark plans. Kanata started to read his book not even minding to talk to her or even be aware that Miyu's around.

Miyu just stared at him still confused with the devil's-----Kanata's actions.

"Aren't you gonna ask me something?" Said Kanata, slightly looking up his book. He eyed Miyu for a second and went back to reading.

"Okay you want some asking huh?" Miyu said and started looking up trying to catch interesting questions.

She looked everywhere hoping to find clues. Then she saw Christine and smiled.

"If by any chance the only girl left in the world is Christine Hanakomachi, would you take the risk and fall for her?" She said giggling a little while staring at him.

"What a silly question, Kouzuki" Kanata replied not even bothering to look at her.

"Oh that's silly eh? Why not try to ask me?"

Kanata put down his book and leaned towards Miyu.

"You want me to ask you?" He leaned back to his chair. "So how's life today huh?"

Miyu sighed loudly for him to hear.

"Your question's sillier than mine, Mr."

"really?. Try to answer it"

"Answer my question first. I'm the first to ask"

"No, you told me to ask you so you must answer my question."

"Whatever."

"You surrendered. I know. I can see that frustrated look on your face. hehehehehe... I won!"

"Shut up for god's sake!"

Miyu was really becoming red on the face. She was glaring at Kanata ready to kill him or make a pork chop out of him. Kanata noticed this and stoppped his laughing. He knows how Miyu gets angry specially if she's embarrassed. Kanata tried to change the topic.

"I my father is your parents regular customer in that little shop of yours full of ancient junk?" He said while playing with his uniform.

"Why? do you have a problem with that? and please don't call them junks they're artifacts, they'r rare."

"Oh, okay. Dad always comes home with a box of them---whatever the hell you call them, And I hate it. You see, he aways ask me to bring these here and bring these there and put this there and blah blah blah... I hate it very much."

"You must be really pissed off, right? tsk tsk. That's life as it is..."

They stared at each other for a moment and they both felt confident at each other's side. Then Kanata raised his hand towards Miyu.

"Friends?"

Miyu accepted his "hand" and shaked it.

"Sure."

Again finished with another chapter. Hope I could finish this story soon. It was a tiring day but I'm really glad that after the hard work, I had two chaps finish:-) I'm looking forward to making a new story with unque storyline (hope i can make that!!). Sorry for my grammar!! because you see english id not my first language even though philippines was the 3rd largest english-speaking nation. I'm really sorry!!

-HELENA-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello! This is the next chapter this is maybe the hardest and the chapter that need thinking for me, well of course all chapters need thinking, but in this one I have nothing in mind. This is maybe how it feels like writing a fanfic with nothing in mind. But I hope you'll still enjoy it! **

**-HELENA-**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"Tadaima!!!" Miyu shouted while removing her shoes. Rei came to welcome her.

"Rei how are you? are you a good boy today? or you still chewed my shoes? haha!!" She said smilimg and rubbing rei's belly.

The dog loves it everytime Miyu gives him a belly rub. This makes him think that he's important and cared for. Aside from eating, Rei loves to be bathed. He loves the smell of shampoo and soap, It's kinda tickly when Miyu combs her.

After Miyu had changed her clothes successfully, she calls on Rei to wash him and feed him

"C'mon Rei time for bubbles!!" Miyu shouted. Rei barked happily and splashed into the water soaking Miyu wet. This means she needed to change her clothes again. After the bath, Miyu did changesher clothes (a/n: of course! what do you want? Miyu coming inside and water dripping all around the house??).

"Miyu!! come down now, time for dinner" Called her mom.

"Just a minute mom!!" Miyu replied.

Miki was preparing the food and tonight cooked miso soup for everyone to share.Yuu readily seated on the chair waiting for food to appear on his plate. The are about to tell Miyu something that would change their daughter's life temporarily----or maybe permanently. This about something important that the couple could not let go, because if they did, it would mean devastated life and misery for Miyu. (a/n: very dramatic huh? hehehe..).

Miyu went to the dning room and seated on one of the chairs which faced the window. They started eating and Miyu was really happy because she really likes Miso soup specially if her mom cooks it. Her parents waited for her to eat her lasst spoon of food before talking with her.

"Miyu.." Miki started the conversation with miyu's name. (a/n: let the meeting now come to order hahaha..Ü)

"yes mom?"

"We need to tell you something." Her father said and holds her hand.

"what is it dad? don't make me nervous."

"Sweetie we need to go to a place where we cna find really rare crafts. And we need to leave ths place, Only for a short period of time, honey." Her mom said looking directly at her eyes.

"You mean we'll live in another house close to that place again?" She asked.

"No. We'll be leaving you here in Heiomachi. But don't worry someone will watch over you and you will be living in his house."

"What do you mean HIS house mom?"

"Houshou Saiyonji agreed to let you in their house while we're away. Houshou is a good family friend eversince you mom and I started this business and when we first worked. He helped us and he really is a good friend. He's my best buddy when we're in High school."

"Huh? but dad that can't be! I can't live in a man's house! And I can't!"

"Yes you can honey. I know you're friends with Kanata right?"

"Not really mom. And you don't know what that guy can do. I can't live in peace there!"

"But you'll be living like a princsess in that big house! Wouldn't you like that?"

"If living like a princess means living with kanata then I don't want to be a princess!" Miyu shouted

"Sorry honey. But we need to go tomorow. And we'll be dropping you to the house before we head to the place. We're really sorry." Miki looked at her daughter with pleasing eyes. She knows this trick works everytime. Because Miyu can't stand the look on their faces when they're sad, especially her mom.

"kay, mom" Miyu sighed.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"What????? No you can't old man! you can't do this to me!! I can't stand a second with that girl. pleeeeeaaaaase say It's not true!!" Kanata said ready to kill his father. Houshou already told his son about that.

And Kanata isn't happy with it. Just like Miyu's reaction. Kanata is still not agreeing with his father not like Miyu.

"Son, you must not act like that tomorow when Miyu comes."

"I'll do more than that. And you'll be regretting every second of this day."

"C'mon son, you can adapt I know." His father said tapping his right shoulder.

"I'm not an animal to adapt."

"It does not mean that adaptation is only for animals"

"Whatever."

"hahaha!! cheer up, son! I know another friend of yours will be visiting too tomorow. And you'll be very happy!" Houshou said with a big smile reaching heaven.

"Just don't expect I'll be good tomorrow." Kanata replied turning his back and going up the long flight of stairs. Houshou just looked his son still with a smile.

_'Ah, my Kanata have grown very fast, I still remember when he was just a little boy with a bib around his neck. good old days...'_

Houshou then went up to his bedroom and picked up a picture of his wife, Hitomi under the bed. He always keep their pictures under his bed and doesn't let the maids clean them, he, himself do this. He sat down and stared at it for a moment, he wiped the thickening dust on the glass covering, partly showing the beautiful and attractive eyes of Kanata's late mom.

_'Hitomi, our son is growing up smarter and smarter each day. I really want you to be with us everyday so that you can see the progress of our son.'_

Houshou kissed the picture and put it back under his bed. He lied down and closed his eyes, just thinking about good things that are about to happen when the sun rises tomorow.

"That old man sure knows how to raise my temper. Is he and Miyu's parent's relationship more than I think? Whatever, I'll just ask everything tomorrow."

As the morning sun shines over Heiomachi, the mansion maids prepare their masters' breakfast. Everyday, Kanata follows his daily routine.

Thank God today is saturday, no classes. But curse him too, taday is Kanata's worse day of the year. He still don't understand why does Miyu need to stay in his house. He remembered the activity they had the other day.

They became friends but nothing changed in their impression for each other. He still thinks Miyu was his rival inspite he was now more confident on Miyu's presence. Still, Kanata didn't want to be so close to a girl. It's enough for him to be friends with her, but not close friends.

"Are you ok master Kanata?" Asked one of the maids when she saw kanata coming down the stairs. She noticed Kanata looking down, he looks like a bear just attacked him, not like the usual happy and smiling Kanata everyday.

"yeah.. I think I'm... not okay..." Kanata said lazily.

"Why is that so?"

"Some unwanted visitor will arrive today." Kanata sighed. "I'm not ready to face the day"

The maid smiled and guided Kanata to the dining room and seated him on the chair, serving him the food prepared.

"Eat and you'll feel better." She smiled.

Kanata smiled and said. "Thanks."

DING DONG!!!

"Oh maybe it's already them!! Sakurai please open the gate!!"

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Whew!! finished again with another!! thank you Lord!! I love you very much!! I'm just working with the other one. see ya!!**

**-HELENA-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I can't take summer!!! Mind you, did you watch the movie texas chainsaw massacre part 2? it's disgusting and the gore is... I don't know how to explain! I watched it yesterday. take note, "i" I was alone when I watched that! and God when I slept I dreamt of people inside a room and someone put an I don't know what that was that and there were students inside and in 3 seconds the whole room exploded and dilapitated and burned bodies of people inside the room flew everywhere and their-- I don't want to continue it was scary!! Mabe it's becase of the film? whatever!!**

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Mom, I can't assure you that I can stay for a long time in that house. I think after some time I'll find another place to live." Miyu said, looking outside the window and watching people transport.

"But honey, I won't entrust you to people I don't know." Her mom said looking at her with concerned eyes.

"And why do you want me to stay in the house of your no-so-close customer? And I don't think Rei is welcome there." Miyu said patting the dog and now looking straightly and directly to her mom's eyes.

"I told you Miyu, Houshou's not just a customer, he's my best friend! And he likes animals, so don't worry about rei. He is most welcome there, don't worry." Her dad said.

Miyu sighed again and went back looking outside, cuddling Rei. She thinks about evevrything that will happen to her in the following days and wonders if they are good or bad.

Then she remembered the activity that they had. This reminds her of the friendship she and Kanata made. And then for some minutes she felt relieved.

_'Though that happened, I don't think his attitude towards me will change. I know him...'_

For the first time since yesterday, Miyu smiled. Her mom witnessed this and also smiled.

It's been like years passed 'cause the travel's long ad tiring that Miyu fell asleep before reaching the house.

The maid went out into the large frontyard and ordered the person guarding the entrance to open the huge gate. The man immediately obeyed and opened the gate, allowing a red car to enter.

Upon reaching the front door of the house, the car stopped and three people with an animal, a man and two women and a dog came out. They were bringing two big suitcases.

Houshou went out and welcomed them with the big smile still pasted on his face.

"Welcome!!! Oh Yuu, I'm so glad you made it here!! I can't sleep last night 'cause I'm so excited." Houshou said, leading them into the big and spacious living room. "Have a sit."

He lead them on the white sofa and asked the maids to put Miyu's things in her new room.

"Yuu, you didn't tell me that you have a very wonderful and pretty daughter!" Houshou exclaimed, happy to see Miyu.

"Of course! Just like his dad!" They both laughed and Miki joined the laughter and fun. Rei barked which the peple inside considered it as Rei's laughter, joining them.

"Wait a minute, where's your son?" asked Miki

"Oh yes, yes! my son. That boy really don't like much people, he gets very irritable. Sorry 'bout that. I'll call for him just wait for me, okay?" He then got up from his seat and went up the long stairs towards his son's room.

"See that mom,dad? Kanata doesn't want me here. I told you not to bring me here." Miyu said glaring at her parents.

"Now, now Miyu. He's just shy! Of course it's alright with him. Mabe he's just not used having visitors." Her dad said.

"He's not shy and it's NOT alright with him. He really doesn't want me here."

Right after Miyu said these, Houshou came walking down the staricase, with him is Kanata with his hands inside his pockets and looking down. Houshou ordered him to seat beside him. Kanata stared at Rei and Rei stared at him in return and the conversation went on.

"Oh is that Kanata? How big you are now and how handsome! I still remember you when you were young, you're so little then. And I remember when Hitomi gave you your pacifier to stop crying. haha." Miki exclaimed.

Kanata bit his lip. He saw Miyu laugh a little at the phrase 'pacifier to stop crying'. Kanata looked at Miyu with evil eyes.

"Oh, you and Miyu are classmates right,son?" Asked houshou eyeing his son.

Kanata only nodded not even saying a word.

"This means you get along well!" He said looking at Miyu and back at Kanata.

Miyu and Kanata shook their heads at the same time.

"What do you mean no? Oh c'mon son! If that's true then you'll need to get along!"

"We do. Just don't know what's gotten into her head and no." Kanata said. Miyu was taken aback with what he said.

"Oh my gosh! you have a very nice voice! It's cold but very pleasing to the ear!" Miki again exclaimed admiring Kanata.

"huh? mom what d'you just said? Mom are you deaf? His voice's like the sound of the devil!" Miyu said.

"Oh yeah. And yours sounds like a talking dwarf!" Kanata said back at her.

After that conversation, Miyu's parents went to their destination. But before leaving they gave Miyu a black and white bracelet with a pendant shaped like a dog and with Miyu's name on the pendant as a remembrance from them (a/n: do bracelets have pendants? mine has. Ü).

The first ngiht at the Saiyonji was good. Miyu thought that she will not be able to sleep properly and comfortably. The softness of the bed helped her to sleep peacefully. Rei on the other hand, slept on a mat for the meantime.

Of course Miyu can't bring his doghouse here. The thought of an irritating and unpeaceful life of Miyu Kouzuki in the Saiyonji will change on the days to come.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

When the sun peeps over Heiomachi, the birds starts singing and roses on gardens blooms and trees dance gracefully. People starts going to and fro in the streets and they buy household stuff and food from markets. This scenery is the one Houshou loves to see, peaceful lives of people.

And inside the palace-like house, people dressed in light-blue uniforms roam around te kitchen preparing expensive foods as service to their masters.

Inside one of the house's bedrooms lies a woman with silky blonde hair cuddling a bluish wahite pillow covering her face. Miyu was sound asleep when her dog jumped onto her bed and started licking her face, which woke her up.

"Rei stop it! It tickles!" Miyu said while giggling and grips Rei's arm.

The dog barked and got up. "Okay Rei, It's sunday today! I'm still not sure to go down.." Miyu said standing and going to the bathroom.

Rei followed her inside and waited for her to finish watering her face. (a/n: watering her face?????). Miyu picked up her toothbrush and put toothpaste and brushed her teeth. Rei is eversince curious with those things and it's safety to be put inside the mouth. Miyu took a shower and fixed herself before going down to eat breakfast.

This is a whole new thing for Miyu and this will start her journey towards fullfillment and the happiness and joy that awaits her. But nobody can take away the loneliness that lingers inside of her that resulted to her parents lack of time for her. But this emptiness can be filled by a person who was not always there for her but will be now.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**It sure is a hot day today!! the heat is cooking me! I promise! I'm not even sure if this is my house or I'm in Hell. The next chapter's about cellphones cause I lost mine and I'm missing it very much. sigh It's been a year since I lost it. So you better watch out for your cellphones if you have one. Those are expensive nowadays!! Good thing I keep my wallet.**

**-HELENA-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everybody! This is the cellphone and wallet chapter of my fanfic. I just thought of this chapter after I went to and saw some website endorsing their products which are...cellphones of course! silly... and because of my lost cellphone.. In this chapter, some of my ocs will enter. Enjoy and please, Reviews!!**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

In school, Miyu kept qiuet the whole day, even Kanata. They didn't talk to each other since they left their house. Miyu was very careful so that nobody will be covered with curiosity. Thank God today is their School Fair and everybody will be busy visiting booths and taking pictures which will serve as remembrance.

The news about Miyu's settling in with the Saiyonjis was not YET spread in school and Miyu wanted it to be a secret. But secrets are not kept for a very long time with no one outside know. Miyu knows that one day this secret will be revealed.

And this will not take long, only about a day or two, the whole school will know about it without Miyu and Kanata knowing who the hell spread it lke wildfire in some forest.

Today they were allowed to bring their handy phones for the shool fair's sake. Miyu fogot about being worried and a smile was traced on her face. She didn't think about bringing her phone because she is avoiding any lose. It's better off this way.

She was sitting on a bench near the line of trees in front of the gym.

"Hey Miyu!!" Shouted a familiar voice. Miyu looked around but found no one. "Miyu!! over here!!" Said the voice.

Miyu noticed a red fan waving on the side of a sakura tree. She ran behind the tree to find Nanami and Aya somewhat fighting over something. Miyu sat down to join them (not in the fighting...)

"What the hell are you two doing??" She shouted. "And why are you hiding behind this tree? Is a bear playing hide and seek with you?" Miyu said looking around hoping to see a bear.

"No silly!" Aya snapped.

"Then what is it? And what's that thing?" Miyu asked again.

"That's exactly what we need to tell you!" Nanami said winning over Aya and opening the black box to reveal a...phone. Nanami handed Miyu the phone and motioned her to observe it.

"What's this? a phone?"

"No it's a candy" said Nanami sarcastically.

"What am I to do with it?"

"Miyu wake up!! that's the latest and most hi-tech gadget this time!! It has a 10 megapixel camera, cystal-clear graphics, awesome features and a web browser faser than the others!!!" Nanami said her eyes widening.

"And where did you get some money to buy this?" Miyu asked.

"Miyu, sis, that doesn't need some money, it needs much much money!! And that's not mine, for your information, it---"

"--belongs to Mahou. She lent us that phone and said we can give it to her anytime we like." Aya said finishing Nanami's sentence.

"Shut up!!?! How could she? This phone is so expensive and then she allowed you to use it like it's just an ice cream!! She's so...so... I don't know!! I really don't like her very much!! I know why she did that.1. so that you will envy her. and 2. She wants to show us that she's the only one who can buy that phone. right? right?"

The two were not listening to her but checking the phone that made Miyu look at them with total confusion. They were really hooked and fascinated with the phone that they didn't notice or heard Miyu speaking. Miyu just sighed deeply and left the two who were still giggling over the phone.

She wonders if Nanami have the guts to tell her boyfriend Santa to buy her that phone.

Miyu headed for the canteen only to find that she was entering the devil's lair. On one of the tables sat Kanata with his best friends, Santa and Shinji.

_'Speaking of Sanata...'_

Of all people, why did she saw them first? but the canteen was a little crowded then. She took a short glace at their table before heading straight to buy something to eat.

Miyu sat on a table near the front door which was yards away from Kanata and his gang (A/N: you cant call it gang with only three people but I guess miyu thought of them as that).

She bought a plate of spaghetti and an orange juice. After she ate, she again took a glimpse of them, and still seeing them around, she decided to go out and not to stay longer. An ich away from the canteen, she saw a wallet lying at the foot of the drinking fountain.

She picked it up and opened it hoping she could find a clue to whoever owns it so that she can return it back to him or her. She was shocked to find out that the wallet belonged to Kanata. His picture and the label belongs to him. This means she needs to give it back to him.

_'What a nice day... Bad luck really loves me I think.'_

She was having second thoughts of giving the wallet, she can't just leave the it there and pretend that she can't see anything. So Miyu went back inside the canteen and focused on Kanata's table. She slowly took steps towards the table. Kanata and his friends were busy discussing about something. As Miyu was getting closer, Kanata saw her and smiled.

"What happened to be the problem and you went to me for consultation?" Asked Kanata eyeing her curiously.

"Shut up, jerk! I only came here to give you your wallet!" After she said this, Miyu throwed the wallet on Kanata's face furiously.

"Next time, try to take GOOD care of your possesions!" She walked out of the scene and went straight outside.

"What's gotten into her?" Asked Santa looking outside to catch a glimpse of Miyu.

"No Idea." Kanata answered.

"No 'thank you Miyu'?" Asked Shinji.

"What for?" replied Kanata.

"You're such a devil"

"heh."

Kanata looked inside his wallet to check if some money are missing. When he knew that nothing is missing, he put it in his pocket. Even though he was not able to thank Miyu verbally for returning it to him, Kanata is really thankful.

"Hey Kanata, no one in your heart yet?" Santa asked raising his eyebrows in a very irritating way.

"Nah! impossible! Mahou is one of them right?" Shinji added.

"What the hell are you two talking about? If you reallly want me to have a girlfreind, find me one."

"No way! you need to find one yourself!"

"What if I don't want?"

"So be it"

They laughed out loud.

"Kanata, I'm getting nervous. I think I'll not pass the exam and won't graduate" Shinji said worried.

"What made you think?" Answered Kanata.

"Nothing. I just want to talk."

"silly"

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**wait a minute, if ballet is pronounced as 'ballè' then wallet should be pronounced as 'mallè' right? oh never mind! I'm just wondering. just keep reviewing and reading because it really makes me happy and fullfilled.**

**-HELENA-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm just finish listening to the song Helena by My Chemical romance. I love that song from them and they're my fave band. Do you know them? If you don't, you must. That song is about a man wanting t obe with his dead girlfriend by making a pact with the devil. Since that song is about death, I decided to kill somebody in this story..mwahahaha!! evil reigns!! just kidding (but not with the killing thing...). enjoy!**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Miyu was giving Rei a bath in the backyard which was full of gorgeous flowers. Miyu was a bit hesitant of doing this, 'cause she still doesn't feel at home with the Saiyonji.

Kanata was just arriving from school when he saw Miyu and her dog playing in the backyard. Kanata approached them and watched them. Miyu didn't notice Kanata come.

"You really like animals, huh?"

"Oh! You scared me!"

Kanata came closer to them and was appraching Rei. He gave Rei some kind of dog treat the Rei, noticeably liked.

"What did you give to him?" Asked Miyu.

"Don't that doesn't have poison, so get off whatever you have in mind." Kanata replied patting Rei.

"That wasn't in my mind 'til now you said it."

"I love dogs too, you know. I really one to have one since I was a child. I got jealous of my cousin 'cause he has a shitzu."

"You didn't get any?"

"I didn't ahve the chance to tell my father. You know, 'cause of work. He was always busy. He don't have time for us."

"Us?"

"Didn't I mention I have a brother?"

Miyu looked at him in astonishment. She always knew that Kanata was the only child. She did not even thought of him having a brother. It was really a shocking thing to be revealed.

"No. But if you really have, where is he?"

"He's in London, he's studying there. He's two years older than me... Enough of him."

It's obvious that Kanata don't want to talk about his brother. Miyu thought that Kanata might have a grudge against him by the way he talks about him.

"Just tell me his name."

"Kuro."

"Kuro? Black?"

"Hakuro."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

The next day, Miyu was going to the classroom when Mahou appeared in front of her, making Miyu jump a bit. ahou was with her sosy friends and it looks like they are ready to attack her at any minute. Mahou was appraoching her wth her friends at her back.

"Is it true that you are staying with Kanata?" Mahou asked raising her left eyebrow in a treathening way.

"Where d'you heard that?" Asked Miyu.

"In a little somewhere. Answer me."

"Why would I?" Miyu said walking past them and ignoring the two glittering brats tailing Mahou. They followed her to her seat.

"Because I want to know."Mahou said seating on Miyu's desk.

Mahou is one of Kanata's fans and is the no. 1 rival of Christine. Mahou is rich---way more richer than Christine. She always sees this as an advantage with Christine. She thinks that her wealth is all she needed to get Kanata. She's not a member of "Kanata kun aishiteru fans club" Because she has a club of her own, with over 150+ members, While Christine only have 56 members.

Miyu prefers to go with Christine than with Mahou. Although Christine and Mahou both has a big crush on Kanata, Christine is more gentle, minus the wonder woman-like energy she has. She is more friendly than Mahou, though.

Miyu didn't answer her but she got her book and read.

"Miyu!! Hey Miyu!!" called her other classmates, overhearing what Mahou had said earlier. "Is it true?"

In a second, Miyu's place was crwded with her nosy classmates which are throwing her questions, all at the same time. She climed her chair and stand on it.

"Okay, Okay!! Shut up please!! It's true! And I don't ned to tell you all the details! okay??? Now go back to your seats"

Miyu thought that if she told the truth, they would leave her alone, and they did. The issue was over and the chaos subsided.

_' I didn't really think that they would easily forget about it and like nothing happened'_

She was right, Her classmates didn't push through or make it bigger. perhaps they don't care much about Kanata? Only his fans club would be jealous of her now.

Kanata entered the classroom and was shocked of all the eyes staring at him. He ignored them and went directly to his seat. Miyu and Kanata's seat were only one chair apart that allowed Kanata to easily communicate with Miyu.

"Hey, What's with the eyes?" Asked Kanata.

"They already know." Miyu answered

"'bout?"

"Jerk! Me staying with you!"

"What? How? why? when?"

"I told them, They wont leave me alone, A minute ago." Miyu answered Kanata's questions one by one.

Throughout the whole day, Miyu felt uncomfortable. Not because of the issue, but because of something she was not sure about. This really made her worry. She can't even focus on their lesson and did not eat properly. There's something bothering her but she don't know what it is. She remebered this feeling, everytime she felt this, something will happen.

Dismissal. Nanami and Aya walked up to her.

"What is it? Is somethig bothering you? We noticed that you don't feel alright" Nanami asked worry was on her face.

"I want to sleep. I don't want to see everything that will happen later"

"Why is that so?"

"Everytime I feel like going to sleep and sick, something will happen that will sadden me."

"Don't worry Miyu, wer'e here for ya. We will be by your side." Aya said comforting her.

"Thanks guys."

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**school's getting near and I'm very excited. Can't wait to see my classmates! I barely use this word but I 'miss' them very much. I remember when my friend said the name of my crush, gerard way and then I spilled my drink all over my skirt and I had to wear my P. E. Uniform through the rest of the day. Just sharing..**

**-HELENA-**


End file.
